onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Corrida Colosseum
| region = Dressrosa | first = Chapter 702 }} The Corrida Colosseum is a Colosseum owned by the Donquixote Family that is located somewhere in Dressrosa . History This stadium is usually used for hosting fights and competitions. twenty years ago, Kyros was an active fighter and won three thousand fights before disappearing. At some point, Diamante became the respected and beloved curator of the building, thus earning his title, "Hero of the Colosseum". Dressrosa Arc When the Straw Hat Pirates landed on Dressrosa, a competition over the Mera Mera no Mi held by the Donquixote Pirates was about to begin. Gladiators from the Donquixote Family, various countries, factions, and pirate crews, including Luffy, for a total of 556 participants, entered to compete for the prize.Chapter 704 The number of people participating is announced in the locker room. Layout The Colosseum features a round stage surrounded by water, with four cardinal walkways leading to the stage. There are three levels of seating for the audience all around the Colosseum. On one of the cardinal edges is three monitors for the participants' announcements and presentation. Outside the arena but still in the building, there is a small pavilion area which has restrooms and a stall selling either souvenirs or concessions. Rules As a rule laid out by the Donquixote Family, the police and Marines alike cannot enter the Colosseum, even if a criminal is clearly within its walls, rendering their authority null and void so long as the criminal in question has at least one foot inside. Anyone who violates this law will be deemed criminals themselves. The Corrida Colosseum tournment is divided in various rounds Round 1: Battle Royale There are some restrictions for those competing in the battle royale. First, the only weapons not allowed are firearms. Second, there is a limit to how much armor each participant can wear. According to Cavendish, the reason for this restriction is because spectators want to see blood. Another rule is that alliances in the ring are allowed. However, they are highly disliked, even seen by some as fighting dirty, and as such are not encouraged. Falling into the surrounding water means disqualification by ring out, though this does not mean the contestants in question are safe, as the water contains little fighting fish. Staff The Colosseum is managed by gladiator-themed staff and by the toys from the outside. They are taught to maintain order within the establishment, and have no tolerance for shenanigans. Because of that, they are granted the power to disqualify any unruly participants as they see fit. The announcers are supposed to remain impartial, in order to relay information properly. However, whenever popular (or unpopular) participants make some breakthrough, it did not stop at least Gatz from being biased. Participants Battle for Mera Mera no Mi Round 1: Battle Royale 556 participants were divided into four blocks, lettered A through D. Only one winner per block may pass to the next round. It appears that the Donquixote Pirates members (aside Bellamy) were permitted to participate as primary entrants, bypassing the first round. Trivia *Corrida translates to "race" in Spanish and Portuguese. *The Corrida name is a reference to Spanish bullfighting. *The layout of Corrida Colosseum is most likely based on the Roman Colosseum, which once held tournaments with gladiators who fought to the death. *One of the gladiators competing resembles Bruce Lee. References Site Navigation fr:Colisée Corrida es:Coliseo Corrida Category:Dressrosa Locations